


Wisp

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Abduction, First Kiss, M/M, SGA Secret Santa Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Rodney's first thought was, 'Finally, all my fantasies are about to come true.'





	Wisp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



Rodney's first thought was, 'Finally, all my fantasies are about to come true.'

Rodney's second thought was, 'How the hell is he such a bad kisser?'

Rodney's third thought was actually a long series commencing with, 'Wait, _why_ is he kissing me now and I need to see his face in case he's joking and something is wrong because I just saw a flash of gold in his eyes,' and ending with Rodney pushing John back and saying, "Um, I think I hurt my back and I need to see Dr. Keller."

Rodney was relieved when John merely stepped back, asking, "Did I hurt you?"

John's voice seemed concerned although his face didn't reflect it, his tone a little off, just as so many little things had been subtly wrong since they'd returned from P34-170. The planet had been a mission that had yielded nothing useful beyond first contact with superstitious natives. Now, Rodney wasn't so convinced their warnings were merely superstitions.

Rodney rubbed the side of his face to conceal his tap on his comm then shook his head. "No, no. I picked up something in the lab and you know how my back is, _John_." Rodney drew on his adolescent acting skills and summoned up a smile. "Maybe you can go with me, in case I find it hard to walk. That happens sometimes. The limping thing, that is. When something really goes _wrong_."

John touched his ear, obviously picking up Rodney's transmission on the team channel, but there was no way to avoid that without tackling him and snatching the comm from his ear. All Rodney could do was hope Ronon and Teyla weren't too far away, and that they realized the need for radio silence when Rodney used John's name instead of his usual 'Sheppard.' With luck, Ronon would have his stunner and meet or even beat them to the infirmary. 

Fortunately, the acting practice paid off once again because John dropped his hand and echoed Rodney's smile, saying, "Sure, I can do that."

The walk to the infirmary had never seemed so long before.

**~/~**

"I'm just going to...." John hooked a thumb over his shoulder when Rodney looked up from his tablet. "Be back in five." Rodney flapped a hand at him, not bothering to comment. When John stepped outside the Ancient outpost, he nodded to Teyla, who was on door watch, before heading into the forest to find a convenient tree to water.

Ronon was nowhere to be seen, but he typically ranged the perimeter, so John wasn't concerned. The planet's natives had been friendly enough, considering they had never had visitors before. John had been reminded of the people of Proculus, isolated because their gate was orbital, but Rodney had scanned the planet before they'd landed. Using the enhancements added after the Chaya debacle, he'd hadn't detected any exiled Ancients lurking in the background. The only energy source found had appeared to be in the outpost listed in the database.

The village's elders hadn't indicated any problems with the team exploring the building, merely pointing out the trail and warning them to avoid dark places and to return to the village before nightfall. When Teyla had asked why, they'd explained that the _ignis fatuus_ might find them in the dark and choose them. Once chosen, the _ignis fatuus_ could grant wishes or play tricks, and one never knew which they would choose. 

Rodney had gotten a little better with social niceties under Teyla's tutelage, so he'd reserved his scoffing until they were outside the village. John had tuned out the grumbling, already familiar with Rodney's opinions on folklore and superstition.

Although it was a few hours before sunset, the space under the thick foliage was a velvety dark. After a few steps along what seemed to be a game path, John was glad he had the light on his P90 to see possible tripping hazards. Judging he'd gone far enough, John stopped and began to unbutton, only to stop when he caught a flash of light in the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw a cloud of tiny lights twinkling in the gloom.

As the lights moved closer, John tried to make out whether they were some variation on the lightning bugs that he used to catch on summer nights with Dave. He smiled at the memory, one of the few not tainted by arguments. Although he wasn't fond of bugs after having one try to suck the life out of him, little shiny fliers, who hopefully didn't bite, were fine. As the lights danced closer, he frowned at the lack of detail, no wings or legs or.... He suddenly remembered the villagers' warning and raised his P90.

A moment later, John was enveloped by the shimmering cloud and then _nothing_.

**~/~**

Annoyed at the lack of useful equipment or information in the outpost, Rodney was waiting at the door with Ronon and Teyla when John walked out of the forest.

"Finally, Sheppard," Rodney huffed, "Maybe you should have Keller check your prostate when we get back." He waved toward the path to the village. "Well, let's get going. We're supposed to be back before dark, remember?"

John didn't say a word, just waited for Ronon to take point and Teyla with Rodney next in line with John last. Their trek back was quiet and uneventful. Too discouraged to fill the silence, Rodney hadn't even been able to summon his usual complaint about not having the jumper because of the trees. The villagers greeted them with smiles and an invitation to join them for the evening meal, but Teyla politely declined, citing the need to return home.

When they entered the jumper, Ronon and Teyla took their usual seats, but John held back, glancing around the compartment, a blank look on his face.

Rodney plopped down in the co-pilot's seat with a groan and said, "Any time, Sheppard. I'm hungry." 

"Big surprise there, McKay," grunted Ronon, leaning back and closing his eyes.

John advanced toward the pilot's seat slowly enough that Teyla looked at him in concern and asked, "John, are you unwell?"

"I'm fine," John replied, followed by a slow smile in her direction, then he took his seat and reached for the yoke. The jumper rose with an unexpected jerk, climbing slowly for a minute or two before gaining enough speed to reach space. Once there, John let the jumper float long enough to have Rodney glare at him impatiently and raise the HUD himself.

"Are we going though the gate or not, Colonel Space Cadet?"

John tilted his head and studied the interface a moment before smiling at Rodney. "Just enjoying the view." The jumper turned and headed for the gate, Rodney activating the DHD and sending the signal to drop the shield. A few minutes later, they were rising to the hangar, John's hesitation gone, his movements confident as he brought the jumper to a halt and opened the hatch.

After a quick check-in with Colonel Carter, the team headed for the infirmary, John in the rear. When Rodney looked back at him, John was glancing around again, as if searching for something, a look of concentration on his face. Rodney dropped back to walk next to him, asking, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," John said with a smile, all his attention on Rodney now. "Are you?"

Rodney shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one walking around gawking like a tourist. Come on, let's get this over with so I can get to the mess before all the good food is gone."

They walked into the infirmary together and went through the protocols without a blip. Released with a clean bill of health, the team headed for food, Ronon once again in the lead with Rodney close behind. Arriving in the middle of the dinner shift, they had plenty to choose form and took their loaded plates out to the balcony to enjoy the balmy evening. 

Rodney was halfway through his meal before he noticed that John had only taken small bites of the items on his tray, although he'd taken a wider variety than usual. "Not hungry?" Rodney asked, his hand hovering over John's untouched pudding cup.

John casually picked up the cup and examined it before opening it. "I'm fine," he said, repeating his earlier assurances. He dipped a spoon into the creamy goodness he'd denied Rodney and looked at it before slowly putting in his mouth. Rodney watched in fascination as the bite was savored with more enthusiasm than John usually conveyed for food. After John licked his lips, he smiled at Rodney and asked in return, "Are you?"

It took a few moments for the question to register, and Rodney felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment when Ronon chuckled. Fortunately for Rodney, Ronon just got up and walked away with his tray, "I'll leave you to it. Got a new book from Lorne on Impressionist painters to check out." 

Teyla was the next to leave, smiling as she excused herself. "Kate and I are meeting to meditate. Enjoy your evening, John, Rodney."

After Rodney finished his own pudding, he blew out a long breath and said, "Well, that does it for me. Catch you later." Picking up his tray, he bussed it and turned to leave, jerking to a halt to avoid colliding with John. With a frown, he walked around John and headed for the door, not really surprised when John fell into step next to him. They walked toward the labs, Rodney expecting John to peel off for the armory or wherever else, but John stayed with Rodney right into his current lab. 

"Don't you have something to do?" Rodney asked, as he booted up his tablet. "Like maybe the after-mission report for Sam?"

John wandered around the lab, poking at various artifacts waiting for assessment and classification. "No," he answered, as he picked up a gleaming cube. "What does this do?"

"What are you...haven't you learned not to just touch things without asking by now, Colonel Grabby Hands?" Rodney grabbed the cube and placed it back on the bench. "You're just lucky I already took out the power source or you'd be covered in purple stripes!"

"It does that?" John asked, his forehead furrowing in puzzlement. "Why would someone want to do that?"

Rodney sighed and shook his head. "Why did they do most of their stupid crap? I mean, ascension machines and nanoviruses and replicators...." He trailed off and powered down his tablet. "Since I'm obviously not going to get anything useful done while you're hanging around here, how about a game of chess?"

"Chess," John said, his face blank for a moment before he smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, chess is good."

Tucking his tablet under his arm, Rodney led the way out the door, saying, "Okay, I think the set is at my place."

John matched his pace this time, paying less attention to his surroundings but still less talkative than usual. Rodney felt constrained and stopped trying to chat. John's monosyllabic responses were not conducive to either conversation or debate.

When Rodney reached his quarters, he was surprised by John following him inside. He'd expected John to wait in the corridor while Rodney fetched the set, so they could play at their usual table in the mess. Instead, Rodney set his tablet down on his desk and turned to find John right behind him, close enough that Rodney could feel the heat of John's body, John's breath on his face. 

Rodney only had time to say, "What...," before John crowded him back against the desk, his lips smothering Rodney's protest, Rodney's eyes wide open in shock.

**~/~**

"Can you wait here for me?" Rodney asked as they entered the infirmary, nodding toward the chairs by the door, Keller's makeshift waiting room. John nodded and took a seat, his expression flat and serene, completely ignoring Ronon and Teyla, who were idling by one of the examination beds.

Jerking his head at them, Rodney took a deep breath and headed for Dr. Keller, who'd just emerged from her office. Rodney stopped her with a sharply hissed, "Not out here. It's private."

Keller's office was uncomfortably cost with the four of them, even though Ronon kept the door half-open so he could keep an eye on John. No one spoke for a moment then there was a burst of conflicting whispers.

"What is going on, Dr. McKay? And why is Colonel Sheppard sitting outside?"

"Spill it, McKay. What's wrong with Sheppard?"

"Rodney? What has happened? You sounded distressed over the comm."

Rodney waved them all to silence. "You need to run another scan on Sheppard, okay? You missed something before."

"A scan," Dr. Keller asked, her eyes wide with puzzlement and concern face."Missed what exactly? What am I looking for?"

Rodney barely avoided an exasperated shout, rasping out, "How the hell do I know? You're the damned doctor! He's not acting...right!"

"Some more useful information on symptoms would be helpful." Dr. Keller's lips were pursed in irritation as she whispered back. "And why am I not talking to the patient about this?"

Afraid John was going to get impatient and leave, or worse yet, walk into the office, Rodney burst out, "He's been acting strange all day, and then, and then, he kissed me, okay? And if he doesn't remember anything you can't say anything about it when we get him back, I mean that's confidential medical information, right? Don't ask, don't tell or something like that?"

Dr. Keller shook her head slowly, obviously trying not to smile or laugh. "A kiss? Well, technically that's Colonel Sheppard's information, so...."

Ronon and Teyla looked at each other in puzzlement then Ronon chuckled. "That's the problem, McKay? Haven't you two already done that? And more?"

Rodney scowled at the trio and shook his head. "And I forgot to mention that his eyes maybe went a little bit Goa'uld-ish."

Touching the gun at his waist, Ronon growled, "Like that snake thing in Caldwell's head?" He darted out the door and, before Rodney could follow, there was the sound of stunner fire and a thump. 

By the time everyone was out of the office, Ronon was dumping John's limp body onto the scanner bed. Task accomplished, he glared at Dr. Keller. "The snake took more stuns. Now, do the damn scan."

**~/~**

The scan found a intermittent glimmer in John's brain that winked into view for a microsecond then vanished. Only by examining the recorded scan frame by frame were they able to verify _something_ was where it didn't belong. The villagers' tale of the _ignis fatuus_ appeared to be true. Rodney immediately activated citywide quarantine protocols, sealing John in isolation before the rest of the team went under the scanner.

After a tense few hours, Dr. Keller declared the team clean. Adjusting the city's scanners to detect the presence of the entity in John's body allowed the quarantine to be lifted, but that left them with the problem of removing the intruder without damaging its unwilling host.

It had been quickly apparent they weren't going to get any help from the _ignis fatuus_ , who'd assured them that John was unharmed, just walled away from his body, a prisoner in his mind.

"I have enjoyed this body and this place, so different from those on my home world. So many new tastes and textures."

Rodney looked down at John's body through the observation windows and frowned, keying open the microphone to say, "And now you're done, so leave him."

It shook John's head slowly. "I do not want to. I am not finished exploring."

"That's not an option," Rodney said. He turned to Sam and his team, determined to _fix_ John. "We need to go back. Maybe the villagers know what to do."

Sam nodded. "You have a go. But full hazmat protocol and you're taking backup."

**~/~**

Although Lorne had assigned four Marines to accompany the team back to the planet, they stayed in the jumper to avoid any accidental exposure, hazmat suits at the ready. Rodney hated hazmat suits himself, but he definitely wasn't going to hazard his brain for comfort. Ronon looked like a hulking monster in his, especially since he was carrying a silver-wrapped body over his shoulder like a prize won in battle. The entity had been unwilling to put on a hazmat suit, so Ronon had stunned it again.

Argument over, suit donned and restraints applied.

The villagers were no help. Wary of the oddly-clothed team, they explained that when someone was taken, the villagers merely waited until the _ignis fatuus_ left the chosen, although they were watchful to ensure no one was harmed during the possession. The team's only option was to return to the forest and persuade the _ignis fatuus_ to leave.

During the discussion, John's body began to recover from the latest stun, twisting and wriggling on Ronon's shoulder until Ronon finally dumped him on the ground. Winded, it lay there for a few minutes before attempting to get to its feet, hampered by the bulky suit and wrist restraints. "Help?"

Ronon grunted and lifted John's body to its feet, then shoved him toward the path to the outpost. "Get moving." he growled, waving his stunner in threat. 

The _ignis fatuus_ was obviously tired of being stunned because there were no further objections. It led the team down the path, followed by Ronon and his menacing weapon, Teyla and Rodney bringing up the rear. It didn't take long for them to reach the outpost, the group pausing just outside the doorway.

"I saw John come out from there." Teyla pointed to a small opening in the greenery. She turned and asked the _ignis fatuus_ , "Does the sun harm you?"

There was no answer from the until Ronon waved his stunner again. "No," it replied. "It is...easier in the dark."

"You mean easier to take what isn't yours." Ronon spat to the side. "You and the Wraith both steal lives."

Rodney stepped forward, afraid that Ronon would forget John was still inside somewhere and set his weapon to kill. Reaching out, he removed the hazmat suit's helmet, saying, "That's enough. You're done, so get out of him."

"You can't make me leave if I don't want to," it said, its smile not reaching its eyes. 

Nodding toward Ronon, Rodney easily rebutted its argument. "No, but staying in a perpetually stunned body isn't going to be much fun for you."

"Agreed." It began to turn toward the trail, but then stopped. "The touching of lips and tongues was new to me. None of the other bodies did that. I would like to learn more." It took a step closer to Rodney. "You...."

Rodney stumbled back, his arms holding it at bay. "And one more kiss isn't going to teach you anything useful!"

"I do not agree." It tilted its head, its empty eyes and smile raising the hairs on the back of Rodney's neck. "Is that not how you discovered me?"

Snapping his fingers, Rodney demanded, "Ronon, give me your gun."

"I am going." A golden mist began to rise from John's head, forming into a shimmering cloud. It danced in place for a few moments before making its way deeper into the forest and then it was gone.

John swayed and shook his head. After blinking a few times, he looked at his team and then down at his hand restraints, saying, "Really glad to see you're on top of this. How long did whatever it was last and did I hurt anyone?"

**~/~**

Rodney really wasn't surprised when he opened the door to John's persistent chiming. Rodney had disappeared from the infirmary after everyone had been scanned and had skipped dinner, hoping to avoid both awkward conversation and Ronon's jibes. He'd also known that John would track him down eventually.

"Can I come in?"

Rodney wanted to say "No" but decided it was better to rip the bandage off fast and get the yelling over with, so he said, "Sure" and moved back to let John step inside.

John barely moved in enough to let the door slide shut. He stood there, rubbing the back of his neck and biting his lower lip. After a few long moments, he mumbled, "Um. so...."

"So?" Rodney asked, wondering if he'd made a bad assumption. John didn't look angry about how long it took for them to figure out he was compromised or all the stunning. He'd looked uncomfortable, as if he had been the one who'd done something wrong. "What? Just spit it out!"

"So, Keller explained what happened while she ran my scans again."

"Again?"

John nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to make sure that thing was gone."

"I did upgrade the city scanners to make sure nothing rode home with us," Rodney explained, even though he could understand John's need to double-check. If it had been him, Rodney would have Keller run daily scans for a month to make sure his brain was still his own.

John took another step into the room. "Chuck told me. I...It was bad enough to have Thalan take over, but at least I had a chance to choose. This time I was hijacked and was stuck while that thing rummaged around in my head, but I had no idea what was happening out here. It had me closed off completely. I can really understand why General O'Neill hates snakes." He moved a little closer, his eyes focused on Rodney's face. "The thing is, how did _you_ know it wasn't me?"

"I thought she told you." 

Not really wanting to answer that question, Rodney backed up a little putting some space between them, but John kept advancing, shaking his head. "Keller told me I had to ask you, and so did Ronon and Teyla."

Rodney bumped into his bed, nearly tumbling onto it. With nowhere else to go, he had no other option because he was a terrible liar. "You kissed me, okay!"

John's eyebrows shot up, his eyes wide with shock. "I kissed you?" 

Feeling less pressure now that the truth was out and it didn't look like he was going to get punished, Rodney began to trace some connections he'd missed before. "Wait, if it had access to your memories, then why would it do that?"

The question rocked John back a step. He bit his lip again, then admitted with a sheepish grin, "Um, I've thought about it, okay?"

Rodney smiled back at him, starting to think the damn _ignis fatuus_ had granted a wish instead of playing a trick. "Um, to be honest, so have I, but I thought it would go a little better."

"What do you mean?" John, who'd been leaning closer, pulled back with a puzzled look.

Remembering just how bad that kiss had been, Rodney shook his head and chuckled. "Well, he may have accessed your memories or, rather, _fantasies_ , but I'm hoping that didn't necessarily mean he had your skills."

"Skills?" 

"Well, it was really bad at kissing." Rodney grimaced at the memory. "I mean, really. All slobber and sliding all over my face, and...." His mouth twitched into a teasing grin at John's look of dismay. "Although, I suppose I could be wrong and that's really how you...."

Their second kiss was right out of one of Rodney's fantasies.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> From Wikipedia:
> 
> In folklore, a will-o'-the-wisp, will-o'-wisp or ignis fatuus (pronounced [ˈfa.tu.us]; Medieval Latin for "fool's fire") is an atmospheric ghost light seen by travelers at night, especially over bogs, swamps or marshes. 
> 
> The phenomenon is known in English folk belief, English folklore and much of European folklore by a variety of names, including jack-o'-lantern, friar's lantern, hinkypunk and hobby lantern, and is said to mislead travelers by resembling a flickering lamp or lantern.[1] 
> 
> In literature, a will-o'-the-wisp sometimes has a metaphorical meaning, e.g. describing a hope or goal that leads one on but is impossible to reach, or something one finds sinister and confounding.[2]


End file.
